Emotion
by Ling-Ling Chinese
Summary: Setelah sekian lama akhirnya update juga chapter 4. Gomen lama. Kritik dan sarannya dinanti. :D
1. Ch1 Pertemuan

EMOTION

Pairing : rahasia

Genre :Romance/Drama

Rating : untuk sementara K+. gak tau ntar...

Disclaimer :

Ling-ling!Ling-Ling!Ling-ling!

*digeplak pake palu*

Maksud Ling-ling...Masashi Kishimoto-dono...

*diancem pake pisau*

**WARNING :**

Penamaan pada tokoh yang terlalu dipaksakan, dapat membuat anda berpikir, 'Ni author gak bakat banget buat bikin nama!'

NOT YAOI!

**MEMO :**

Yaiiiii!fict pertama Ling-ling\^O^/

hu..hu..hu..hu...*menangis terharu*.

Ini editan yang dulu. Cuma di ubah sedikit dan ditambah sedikit. Namun jika mau mereview lagi, ling2 akan menerima dengan senang hati :D

Summary :

Naruko bertemu dengan cewek bak dewi, tapi kenapa mulutnya tajam banget!

Penasaran? baca dan kasih review yang membangun ya ^^

Pairing RA-HA-SIA

* * *

CHAPTER. I Pertemuan

Normal P.O.V

Musim Semi, bunga sakura yang sedang mekar-mekarnya menyambut murid baru di Konoha Gakuen, Sekolah swasta campuran yang memiliki asrama.

Saat ini, tokoh utama kita, Uzumaki Naruko, cewek manis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dikucir dua di atas, sedang berada di Asrama Putri Konoha dengan siswi-siswi yang lain sedang mendengarkan sambutan singkat dari Ketua Asramanya.

"Selamat datang di Asrama Putri Konoha Gakuen." sambut seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek sebahu. "Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Itako (maksa baget namanya.. =_=a) ketua asrama putri." jelasnya tanpa ekspresi. "Silahkan menuju ke kamar masing-masing yang telah ditentukan." katanya sambil mennyibakkan rambutnya yang hitam bagai malam.

Setelah mendapatkan nomor kamarnya, Naruko bergegas ke kamar barunya.

_'Seperti apa ya, teman sekamarku nanti?'_ batinnya dalam perjalanan menuju ke kamar.

Naruko mengambil nafas panjang. Sedari tadi jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Dia tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan teman sekamarnya.

Saat ini Naruko telah sampai di depan kamarnya. Naruko mulai mengatur nafasnya, berusaha untuk rileks. Dia membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan mengintip kamarnya sebelum masuk.

"Permisi... " katanya ragu-ragu.

Matanya terperangah. Di lihatnya seorang anak perempuan cantik yang tak kalah cantiknya dengan ketua asrama sedang membaca buku di meja belajar yang menghadap lurus ke jendela luar.

Kulitnya putih pucat, rambutnya hitam kebiruan panjang sepunggung, mata onyx-nya cemerlang, bibirnnya merah merona.

_'Benar-benar seperti dewi.' _batin naruko dengan wajah memerah. Sebagai seorang wanita pun, Naruko memuji kecantikannya.

"Kau...," sepatah kata dari wanita itu membuyarkan lamunan Naruko. "NGAPAIN KAU LIHAT-LIHAT,DOBE!" lanjut-maksudnya bentaknnya.

Hati Naruko merasa tertohok mendengar ucapan cewek bak dewi itu. Bayangan tentang seorang Dewi yang sempat melintas di benaknya barusan hancur sudah. _'Ternyata mulutnya tajam sekali!'_ pikir Naruko sweetdrop.

Namun, Naruko tak mau diperlakukan seperti itu. "A... apa... maksudmu TEME!"bentak Naruko kembali dengan wajah marah sekaligus malu.

Cewek bak Dewi P.O.V

Aku memandangnya dengan tajam. Wajahnya lucu sekali. Merah merona seperti Apel. Entah itu karena marah atau apa. Baru kali ini ada yang memanggilku seperti ...pffft!

Aku menahan tawaku.

"Apa?" matanya berkaca-kaca. Hampir saja mata sebiru langit itu mengeluarkan air mata.

Kali ini tawaku meledak melihat ekspresinya.

"Kau... manis sekali… ffftt... " Aku masih mencoba menahan tawaku. "Sepertinya aku menyukaimu." kataku di sela tawaku.

Wajahnya memerah.

Ah, manis sekali. Rasanya ingin sekali aku melepaskan tawaku.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku. "Uciha Sasuko." kataku memperkenalkan diri.

Dengan sedikit ragu dia menyambut uluran tanganku. "U… Uzumaki Naruko." katanya dengan sedikit cemberut. Alisnya berkerut dan saling bertautan. Sepertinya dia sedikit tidak suka dengan kelakuanku tadi.

_'Benar-benar menarik...'_ batinku dalam hati di sertai sebuah seringai.

.

.

~TBC~

Selesai!Chap pertamanya!

Wah,kayaknya bakal jadi yuri nih... fufufufu... (apakah betul begitu?)

Kayaknya terlalu panjang pendek ya...

Ini adalah fict pertama ling2 yang penuh dengan perjuangan yang dengan teganya telah di edit ulang ling2 sendiri demi kepentingan pembaca *sotoy* *kicked*.

Mohon review yang membangun ya ...


	2. Ch2 Wanita Cantik Lagi!

Wah, gomen...

*sembah sujud*

Di charpter pertama banyak kesalahannya! chap pertama itu kependekkan, bukan kepanjangan... (sudah di perbaiki, tapi tetap pendek *plak*)

Bener-bener maaf ya... Kalau soal pairingnya, emang tu ling-ling sengaja hehehe... masih tanda tanya..

Kali ini ling-ling udah ngerencanain critanya dengan matang. Gara-gara itu lama banget baru updatenya deh… hwuahahaha... *ngakak* *punch*

Semoga kalian suka dengan chap. yang kedua ini.^^

* * *

Sekilas balesan review :

For Chiaki Megumi : Thanks buat commentnya. ^^ . ling2 akan berusaha untuk yang berikutnya, author baru sih... *plak*

For White and Black Crow : Makasih buat comentnya ling-ling akan berusaha.

For Hinaruto Youichi : Wah maaf, ada banyak kesalahan... tapi sudah ling2 perbaiki. Kalau masih ada yang salah... AMPUNI LING2! *sembah sujud*

For Nazuki Kyouru : Wah, sekali lagi maap. Kalo soal namanya kan sudah ada di WARNING... Sebenernya sengaja karena ada sesuatu di dalamnya. fufufufu...*senyum setan* ^^

Sekian buat balasan reviewnya ^^. Maaf , buat yang sebelumnya dan yang reviewnya gak di bales . Langsung saja...

* * *

EMOTION

Story by Ling-ling Chinese

Pairing :

rahasia

Genre :

Romance/Drama

Rating : Naik jadi T pa kagak ya...

Disclaimer :

*lirak-lirik kanan-kiri*

Ling-ling...*bisik-bisik*

*dilempar kunai ma mbah masashi*

Maaf mbah...Naruto milik mbah Masashi...

**WARNING :**

Penamaan pada tokoh yang terlalu dipaksakan, dapat membuat anda berpikir, 'Authornya gak bisa bikin nama yang bagus!Kasihan Banget Naruto dkk...' *sambil berlinangan air mata*

NOT YAOI!

Summary :

Naruko mengindahkan pesan dari Sasuko. Gara-gara itu dia tersesat dan berjumpa dengan seseorang yang mungkin akan menjadi rival (?) Sasuko.

* * *

Ch.2 Wanita Cantik Lagi?

Naruko P.O.V

"Ko...Naruko...,"

Terdengar suara yang memanggilku. Serasa seperti di surga. Malaikat kah? Apa aku sudah mati? Wah, kalau begitu gawat! Kan besok sekolah sudah dimulai. Jika aku mati...

Pikiranku terhenti ketika seseorang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku dengan keras.

"Naruko, ayo bangun!" pinta-ah bukan. Maksudku perintah seseorang.

Dengan malas-malasan aku bangun. "Masih ngantuk, bu..." kataku yang masih setengah sadar dari tidurku. Aku memposisikan tubuhku untuk duduk di atas tempat tidurku sambil ku gosok mataku supaya dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"SIAPA YANG IBUMU,HAH?" teriak seseorang di dekatku. Serasa bagai dijatuhkan ke dalam neraka. Dalam sekejap aku langsung terbangun dari tidurku. Aku menoleh kearah datangnya suara itu. Disana mataku menangkap sosok Sasuko yang sedang bertolak pinggang. Ternyata asal suara malaikat dan iblis itu berasal darinya.

"Oh, Sasuko..." aku mengeluarkan senyuman lebarku.

Sepertinya senyumanku dapat meluluhkan hatinya. Walau sedikit, aku bersyukur tidak membuatnya marah. Membuat Sasuko marah, seperti membangkitkan amarah raja setan.

Sasuko memalingkan mukanya sejenak sebelum menatapku lagi.

"Ayo cepat bersiap! Aku tak bisa menemanimu di upacara nanti. Aku harus bersiap untuk pidato sebagai wakil murid baru." katanya terburu-buru sambil mencopoti kancing piamaku satu-persatu.

Eh?

Eeh?

Eeeeehhhhh?

Kancing piama?

Keringat dingin mengucur deras di keningku. Begitu aku sadar, aku langsung menepis tangannya dan menutup dadaku yang sedikit terlihat.

"Apa?" katannya sedikit sewot.

"A... aku... bisa sendiri..." kataku malu seraya berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Sontak Sasuko terduduk di lantai.

"Baiklah. Terserah kamu." Sasuko mengibaskan tangannya dan menyibukkan diri lagi.

Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi sebelum aku berfikir yang macam-macam. Aku melucuti pakaianku di kamar mandi dan segera mengguyur kepalaku dengan air dingin untuk menjernihkan pikiranku.

Rasanya segar~

Aku memejamkan mataku. Menikmati dinginnya air pagi ini.

"Aku pergi sebentar ya Naruko. Aku letakkan seragammu di atas meja." kata Sasuko dari balik pintu kamar mandi."Nanti aku akan kembali lagi. Setelah sarapan, kembalilah ke kamar." sambungnya sebelum menutup pintu.

"Hn," gumamku dari dalam kamar mandi. Namun sepertinya suaraku tak terdengar olehnya karena terdengar pintu yang di tutup secara terburu-buru. _'Sepertinya dia tidak dengar deh.'_ batinku dalam hati.

Selesai mandi, aku memakai seragam baruku dan berkaca di depan cermin. _'Cocok juga, ya.'_ pikirku dalam hati.

Aku berputar-putar sebentar di depan cermin layaknya Cindrelella yang baru saja di beri gaun pesta oleh ibu peri. Setelah puas melihat diriku yang memakai seragam baru, aku mengikat rambutku sama rata di kedua sisi kepala. Kusisir sebentar kedua ikatan rambutku dengan lembut.

"Yup. Sempurna." Pujiku sendiri. "Saatnya sarapan." Aku keluar kamar dan pergi ke kantin.

* * *

Aku mengambil roti dari piring sarapanku.

"Sasuko lama sekali sih?" gumamku disela kunyahan rotiku. "Apa kususul saja ya?" pikirku.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"Benar juga!" aku berdiri tiba-tiba dari kursi yang kududuki. "Kalau aku mencari dia, siapa tahu aku akan bertemu dengannya dalam perjalanan. Dan akan lebih menghemat waktu." cerocosku pada diriku sendiri. "Yap, kamu pintar Naruko." ucapku dengan PD-nya.

Tapi dengan pemikiranku itu, aku menjadi bersemangat. Rasanya semangatku menjadi meluap-luap.

_'Toh, aku juga tak akan tersesat.'_ pikirku dengan percayadiri (lagi).

Aku segera mengambil tasku yang ada di tempat tidur.

"SAATNYA BERANGKAT!" teriakku penuh semangat. Saking kerasnya, telingaku sampai berdenging. Aku yakin, pasti semua tetangga yang selantai denganku, kaget dengan teriakkanku barusan. Mendingan aku kabur dulu daripada kena damprat.

END NARUKO P.O.V

* * *

_'Toh, aku juga tak akan tersesat.'_ itulah pikiran Naruko beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ya, begitulah pikir Naruko. Namun, kenyataannya tak sejalan dengan pikiran Naruko. Nyatanya, sekarang ia tengah tersesat di-daerah-yang-entah-dimana-itu. Namun, tentu saja masih di dalam area sekolah.

"TIDAK!" teriaknya frustasi. Dia menarik rambut ekor duanya.

Naruko terduduk lemas di atas hamparan rumput yang basah karena embun pagi. "Ba-bagaimana ini... ," bulir-bulir air mata mulai keluar dari mata Shapphirenya.

"Sedang apa duduk disitu?" tanya seseorang yang telah berdiri di depannya. Naruko mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat dengan jelas si penyapa dengan suara ramah tersebut.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah terpampang di hadapannya. Gadis yang anggun dengan paras secantik Sasuko. Rambutnya lurus sepunggung dengan belahan poni sebelah kiri. Warna matanya indah. Hijau seperti batu Jade.

"Apa kau tersesat?" tanyanya lagi karena Naruko tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

Naruko tersadar dari semua lamunannya. "I-iya..," lirihnya sambil tertunduk malu.

"Iya, ya. Sekolah ini luas sekali. Aku juga tersesat." Ternyata wanita ini bukan hanya cantik, tapi baik hati pula. Dia tidak tertawa atau bahkan mengejek Naruko. Dia malah berkata seperti itu untuk membesarkan hati Naruko.

_'Sepertinya aku bisa berteman baik dengannya.'_ pikir Naruko dalam hati.

"Ayo kita mencari Aula bersama." ajaknya dengan senyum ramah. Tangannya terulur pada Naruko. Menanti sambutan dari tangan Naruko. Senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya lagi untuk meyakinkan Naruko.

Naruko membalas senyumannya dan langsung menyambut tangan gadis cantik itu. sang gadis mengeratkan kedua tangan mereka. Dan mereka berdua pun segera bergegas mencari Aula bersama dengan tangan yang masih bertautan.

~TBC~

Yup, Chap 2 yang telah di edit sampai disini dulu ^^

Terlalu lama updatenya ya? hahaha...

Ada tokoh baru yang muncul! Pasti udah tau kan siapa orangnya? fufufu...

Semakin bertambah chap-nya, semakin banyak pula yang muncul. hehehe...

Hm... Soal pairingnya, sebenernya Ling2 masih bingung. Makanya belum ling2 tulis. Biar keren, ling2 tulis aja rahasia. wkwkwk... biar misterius.. *di kroyok pembaca*.

Ya, nanti lihat sikon dulu. Jika berkembang ke jalan yang benar, ya tetep SasuNaru donk. Tapi, kalau otak ling2 lagi kumat jailnya, mungkin saja XXXNaru atau ZZZNaru. Atau bahkan YYYNaru (?)

yah, apapun pilihan ling2, minumnya tetep aer comberan. Lho(?) Maksud ling2 semoga pembaca tetep setia dengan cerita ling2 dengan review2nya. walaupun ceritanya ancur lebur (=_=;). Dan pasti yang kasih review itu orang-orang pilihan yang RUARRR BIASA! ^_^d.

Oh, ya. Ling2 lupa tulis di warning!

Walau charanya Mas Masashi, tapi fict ni punya ling2. Jadi charanya ling2 usilin dikit dengan hilangnya beberapa ciri khas mereka. Jadi, gomen...

Udah deh sekian dulu. Review tetep review... yang review cakep n cantik deh... *ngerayu*

please REVIEWNYA!


	3. Ch3 Ada dua!

Yak. EmotionChap. 3 apdet.

Judul :

Emotion

Pairing :

ng? sapa ya? Ntar coba tebak ndiri de.

Genre :

Romance/Drama plus Prensip ^^d *baru kepikiran*

Disclaimer :

Seandainya Naru ma Sasu punya ling2, pasti ling2 ubah gendernya.

Kishimoto-sensei! Kasih Sasu ma Naru ke ling2!*sembah sujud*

**WARNING** : pusing! Ling2 ga tau mau kasih warning pa. Pokoknya pasti banyak typo. Selain itu silahkan renungkan sendiri *dilempar ke jurang*

**MEMO :**

Hallo minna-san~

Kayaknya mulai kali ini ling2 akan membuat memo untuk curhat. lho? maksudnya buat catatan ling2 gitu~*emang disekolah?*

Ya begitulah(?). Setelah dipikir2, ling2 membutuhkan sedikit tempat untuk… yah, coret2an lah…(?). Soalnya, sepertinya memo ini praktis juga ^^

Akhirnya Chap. 3 apdet juga *hug reader*. Ling2 seneng semuanya pada baca emotion(sapa?)*senyam-senyum ke-ge-er-an*

Dan sepertinya di chap ini tidak ada yang di edit (lha ini?)

Maap kalo apdetnya lama. Tu pun kalo da yang nungguin lanjutan fict ni… kalo ga brati ga dapat ucapan maap *dihajar masal*

_**Di chap ini akan ling2 bongkar rahasia cerita ini. **_

_**Nb : Chara cowok di Naruto berubah jadi cewek and chara ceweknya berubah jadi cowok. Orang2 dewasa gendernya tetep. Dan, ada satu yang…**_

Ok, untuk permulaan, ling2 tak akan banyak bicara dulu. Ntar di akhir ja celotehannya. XD

Selamat membaca…

* * *

Emotion by Ling-Ling Chinese

CHAP. 3 Ada 2?

Konoha Gakuen, hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru.

Sebenarnya hari ini murid-murid baru diperbolehkan untuk tidak masuk kelas. Dikarenakan sistem belajar mengajar belum sepenuhnya berjalan. Dan ini memberikan waktu untuk siswa-siswi baru untuk membereskan barang-barang bawaan mereka di asrama. Namun tidak sedikit juga yang masuk kelas. Karena mereka pikir ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk memiliki teman baru sebanyak-banyaknya.

Seperti tokoh utama kita yang satu ini. Uzumaki Naruko. Dihari pertamanya masuk kelas ini, dia sudah berteman dengan hampir semua murid di kelas minus yang tidak berangkat.

Dalam beberapa menit saja dia telah berbaur dengan teman-teman yang lain dan bersendau gurau dengan yang lain.

"NARUKO!" panggil seseorang dari arah pintu.

Semua orang menoleh ke arah pintu itu. Tidak terkecuali Naruko.

"Wah, Sasu-chan." Girang cewek pirang berkucir dua yang di panggil Naruko(ya iyalah~. 'Kan tokoh utamanya… TT;)

Naruko berjalan mendekati Sasuko yang sepertinya kelihatan marah itu.

Sasuko mengerutkan dahinya. Namun, ekspresinya masih tetap dingin. Dari aura dan pandangan matanya, jelas-jelas dia sedang marah.

"Ada apa Sasu-chan?" Tanya Naruko agak takut-takut setelah menyadari adanya bahaya yang mengancam.

"Darimana saja kau tadi?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang dingin. "Bukannya aku bilang kau harus menungguku?" kali ini suaranya juga terdengar sedingin es dikutub.

"Maaf~." Lirih gadis pirang itu. "Tadi aku bermaksud untuk menemuimu… tapi tersesat…" tambahnya dengan wajah manyun. Pipinya digembungkan dan bibirnya dikerucutkan. 'Manis'. Begitu pikir Sasuko.

Cewek bermata onyx itu pun menghela nafas lega. "Kalau begitu, nanti kau harus temani aku belanja, Naru-Chan." Pinta atau lebih tepatnya perintah Sasuko.

Naruko menyanggupi dengan sebuah anggukkan yang terlampau semangat dan cengiran khasnya.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah.

Naruko dan Sasuko berada di salah satu toko buku. Sasuko sedang memilih buku dengan tenangnya. Dan, Naruko…

Manyun.

"Sasu-chan…"

"Hn."

"Katanya mau belanja?" Tanyanya dengan wajah masih tidak suka.

"Sekarang kita sedang belanja Naru-chan…" kata Sasuko lembut. Senyum seorang ibu tergambar di wajahnya.

"Ini 'kan toko buku…"

"Memang."

"Aku ingin ke tempat yang menarik." Rengeknya.

"…" tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuko.

Naruko mulai putus asa. Dilayangkan pandangannya ke seberang toko buku. Ada sebuah café yang sangat… 'manis' begitulah yang di pikirkan Naruko.

"Sasu-chan, ayo kita kesana." Ajak Naruko sembari menarik lengan Sasuko yang baru saja selesai membayar buku-bukunya.

Klining~

Suara bel yang ada di sudut daun pintu café itu berdenting saat dibuka.

"Wah, Kawaii~" seru Naruko senang.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Kau cari bangku dulu sana."

"Hai'" jawab Naruko dengan semangat.

Naruko mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela yang menghadap jalan.

"Selamat datang, nona. Anda ingin memesan apa?"

Suara seorang _ waiter _ menyadarkan Naruko dari lamunannya.

Naruko mengadahkan wajahnya. "Ah, tunggu sebentar. Saya bersama dengan seorang teman." Katanya.

Shapphire bertemu Onyx.

Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya.

"Sasu… " lirih cewek berambut pirang itu terkejut.

"Hn," jawab pelayan itu singkat.

"TERNYATA!" seru Naruko. Mulutnya menganga lebar. "Oh, iya. Di sekolah kita 'kan tidak memperbolehkan muridnya untuk kerja sampingan." Gumam Naruko. Lebih tepatnya mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Naruko memegang kedua pundak orang di depannya. "Tenang saja Sasu-chan. Aku tidak akan membocorkan hal ini kepada pihak sekolah." Katanya menyakinkan diri. Cengiran khasnya terpampang di wajah manisnya.

"Dobe."

"Apa?" pekik Naruko. Berusaha menulikan telinganya dari kata-kata barusan.

"Apa yang kau katakan, D-O-B-E?" kata orang itu dengan penekanan pada kata dobe.

"Argh! Lagi-lagi kau menyebutku 'dobe'! Dasar Sasu Teme!" seru Naruko kesal.

"Naru-chan?" panggil Sasuko penuh tanda tanya di dalam kepalanya.

Naruko menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya itu berasal.

"Lho?" Naruko membulatkan mata shapphire-nya lebar-lebar. "Sasu-chan." Katanya pada sosok itu. "Lalu, siapa dia?" tanyanya bingung pada sesosok laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuko. Mata hitam, kulit putih pucat, dan rambut hitam yang bentuknya seperti pantat ayam.

Naruko memandang keduanya secara bergantian. Mencoba mencari perbedaan yang ada diantara mereka.

Sasuko berjalan mendekati cowok yang mirip dengannya itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" selidik Sasuko dengan wajah stoic.

"hn, itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab cowok itu tak kalah stoic-nya.

"Memang! Tapi, Kau itu penerus keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke." ucap Sasuko.

Hening.

Para pengunjung yang lain hanya menatap 2 orang yang berwajah sama itu dalam diam.

Naruko pun tak tahu harus apa. Dia hanya mengikuti keheningan yang ada.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Sasuko sambil menggandeng tangan Naruko dan menariknya keluar dari café tersebut.

Naruko hanya mengikutinya di belakang dengan berbagai pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya.

TBC~

**MEMO :**

Yak, saatnya memo~ ^^

Hohoho… gimana? Bersambungnya ga enak banget ya? Tapi biarlah… biar para reader penasaran n ngeriview. Hohoho… *tawa setan*

Seperti yang ling2 katakan di memo awal, ling2 akan bongkar cerita ini.

Kalian udah tau 'kan, siapa pelayan cowok tadi?(ya, iya lah… 'kan tadi udah disebutin namanya…*sweatdrop*).

Yup, itu adalah Sasuke. Alasan ling2 mengubah nama Naruto dan kawan2 adalah itu. Ling2 ingin membuat Sasuke jadi cewek n cowok. Tapi, karena ling2 juga mau mengubah gender yang laen, ling2 jadi bingung maw ngasih nama apa? Akhirnya ling2 putuskan untuk merombak sedikit nama chara milik mas masashi*dibunuh mas masashi*. Jadi maaf ya jika namanya aneh.^_^a

Sebenernya, cerita ini agak melenceng dari cerita awal. Tapi ga pa-pa de. Yang penting kalian suka. Wkwkwk….*ditimpuk sepatu*

Sedikit bocoran. Nama charanya bener2 maksa lho…*bisik2* *plak. Punched. kicked*

Argh! Apalagi ya? Ling2 lupa maw kasih bocoran pa lagi!

Yah, maap kalo apdetnya lama banget. Lagi sibuk nyari ide di tong sampah si…wkwkwkwk… sapa tau aja ada yang ngebuang. hehehe…

Hm… Oya, baca fict ling2 yang judulnya FUYU NO YUME ya. Itu cerita inspirasi dari mimpinya ling2. Hehehe… *promosi mode on*

Ok. Sampai disini dulu. Tunggu lanjutannya n tulis reviewnya ya ^^

Jaa~


	4. Ch4 Sang Kakak

Judul :

Emotion

Pairing :

Mintanya siapa? *plak*

Genre :

Romance/Drama and Friendship

Disclaimer :

Sasu-chan ma yang laen (yang udah di ubah gendernya) punya ling2! XD

Tapi yang aslinya punya Masashi Kishimoto. Huhuhu… :(

**WARNING** : typo dan banyak warning2 lainnya. Dan ling2 tidak lupa mengingatkan akan munculnya nama yang aneh dalam fict ini. Mohon di maklumi… -_-"

**MEMO :**

Yo. Chap. 4 apdet setelah sekian lama.

Ng? Nulis apa ya di memo ini? *plak* (tentu aja minta maaf)

Yah, pertama-tama Ling2 mau minta maaf karena apdetnya lama… Benar-benar minta maaf… Ling2 kehabisan ide dan mood untuk menulis. Sekali ide mentok, tetep ling2 gak bisa apa-apa. Benar-benar maaf… *sembah sujud*

Dah lama gak nyentuh fict ni. Kangen banget… XD

Ok. Langsung aja. Cekedot.

Selamat Menikmati…

XXX

Emotion by Ling-Ling Chinese

CHAP. 4 Sang kakak.

NARUKO'S POV

Mentari pagi muncul dari peraduaanya. Sinarnya yang masuk dari celah-celah tirai, membangunkanku dari tidurku. Aku menggeliat diatas kasur. Meregangkan seluruh ototku yang kaku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali untuk membiasakan mataku.

Ku lihat sekeliling kamar yang lumayan asing bagiku.

'_Kamar asrama.' _

Aku teringat. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku baru saja pindah ke Asrama Konoha Gakuen. Dan hari ini kegiatan sekolah sudah di mulai.

Aku mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidurku. Ku pandang Sasuko yang masih terlelap. Wajahnya benar-benar cantik. Setiap lekuk wajahnya terpahat dengan sempurna.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan kali ini duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sasuko.

Kupandangi wajahnya lekat-lekat. "Benar-benar mirip." Lirihku sambil menyentuh wajahnya.

FLASHBACK

Kami berjalan dalam diam dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku hanya mengikuti langkah Sasuko yang terburu-buru karena dia menggandeng tanganku.

Aku penasaran.

Aku ingin bertaya. Namun aku tidak ingin di benci Sasuko gara-gara terlalu ikut campur. _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ aku mengacak rambutku pelan dengan tanganku yang bebas.

Seperti dapat membaca kekalutanku, Sasuko berkata, "Dia adalah saudara kembarku." Katanya memecah keheningan.

Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama. Menanti kelanjutannya. Namun, sia-sia saja aku menunggu. Tak ada kalimat lain yang keluar dari mulutnya.

_'Jika aku mati penasaran hari ini, aku akan mengutuk diriku sendiri.'_ kesalku dalam hati.

Kami kembali berjalan dalam keadaan diam.

END OF FLASHBACK

Mata onyx itu perlahan menampakkan keindahannya. Mungkin dia terbangun akibat kegiatanku membelai wajahnya.

"Ohayou." Sapaku-tak lupa dengan cengirannya.

"hn." Balasnya singkat.

'_Dia sudah kembali seperti biasa rupanya.'_ Pikirku. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahku.

"Ayo kita segera bersiap."

END NARUKO'S POV

XXX

Naruko dan Sasuko tiba di kelas mereka.

Siswa siswi baru telah memenuhi ruang kelas. Senyum terkembang di wajah Naruko. Dia senang bukan kepalang karena akan mendapatkan teman yang lebih banyak hari ini.

"OHAYOU!" serunya dengan lantang.

Seluruh penghuni kelas menatap Naruko dengan pandangan kaget. Tak lupa Naruko menambahkan senyuman yang manis di wajahnya-lebih tepatnya cengiran.

"Ohayou. Naruko-san." Lirih pemuda berambut lavender pendek dengan mata tanpa pupil yang senada dengan warna rambutnya dengan malu-malu tentunya. (Ih, cowok kok malu-malu. *di Jyuuken Niji*. Ups salah. Maksudnya Neji. *di kribo giring* piss… )

"Yosh. Ohayou, Naru-chan." Balas dari cewek rambut coklat yang dikucir ekor kuda dan sedikit berantakan tak kalah semangatnya. Dibawah matanya terdapat tato segitiga merah terbalik. Dia ikut nyengir kuda.

Tak lama kemudian kelas menjadi riuh membalas salam Naruko.

Sasuko terbengong melihatnya-namun tentu saja wajahnya tetap tenang-. Dia tak menyangka dalam satu hari Naruko sudah memiliki teman sebanyak ini.

Sasuko masih terdiam di dekat pintu. Dia memandang Naruko yang dengan riang mengobrol dengan teman-teman barunya. Seulas senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya.

Namun, senyum itu memudar saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan saudara kembarnya, Sasuke.

Dua pasang mata onyx bertemu.

Hitam bertemu Hitam.

Terpancar aura yang tidak menyenangkan dari mereka.

Suasana kelas yang awalnya ceria-lebih tepatnya berisik- dalam sekejap sunyi. Anak-anak sekelas mundur dengan teratur.

XXX

Di halaman belakang sekolah, seorang pemuda berparas tampan nan dingin tengah menikmati belaian angin yang membelai kulitnya. Matanya terpejam, seakan ingin menikmati kesendiriannya tanpa di ganggu.

Namun, sepertinya tidak seperti itu. Dari belakang Sasuke, Naruko mendekat. Sasuke membuka matanya. Dia menyadari datangnya seseorang.

"Hai." Sapa Naruto dengan cengirannya.

Tak ada balasan dari orang yang di ajak bicara. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh saat Naruko menghampirinya.

Dengan sedikit kesal, Naruko merebahkan diri di samping Sasuke. Ikut menikmati belaian sang angin.

Hening.

Naruko maupun Sasuke sama-sama menikmati keheningan yang ada.

…

"Argh!" teriak Naruko memecahkan keheningan. Ternyata hanya Sasuke saja yang menikmatinya. Naruko bangkit dari rebahannya.

Sasuke memberikan glare terbaiknya karena di ganggu ketenangannya. Sedangkan Naruko, sepertinya tidak peduli dengan glare itu.

Dengan kasar, Naruko mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke. Disilakan kedua kakinya dengan seenaknya. Sehingga membuat rok pendeknya sedikit tersingkap.

Sasuke sedikit tidak nyaman dengan hal itu.

"Hei dobe, lipat kakimu dengan benar." Perintah Sasuke.

"Apa?" pekik Naruko protes. "Tidak kau, tidak Sasuko. Mengapa kalian selalu memanggilku 'dobe'!" kesal Naruko. "Pasti gara-gara kau, wanita secantik Sasuko mampu mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu. Dasar Teme!" teriak Naruko penuh rasa kesal.

"Mengapa kau sebut-sebut namanya?" kedua alis Sasuke saling di tautkan. "Lagipula kau memang seorang dobe."

"Argh! Kau menyebutnya sampai dua kali! " Naruko mengacak-acak rambutnya saking kesalnya. Rumput yang ada di sekitar kakinya pun menjadi korban tendangan sambil duduk Naruko. Dan itu membuat rok Naruko yang tadinya tersingkap, menjadi tambah tersingkap.

Sasuke semakin tidak tahan. Akhirnya, di paksalah kaki Naruko untuk menutup. Namun, karena salah pengertian, Naruko berontak. "Apa yang kau lakukan teme!" Mereka sedikit bergulat. Pergulatan yang didasari karena kesalah pahaman.

Karena Naruko terus berontak, Sasuke menjadi kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa Naruko.

Biru bertemu hitam.

Hampir saja.

Tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi mereka akan berciuman. Jika salah satu fans Sasuke berada di posisi Naruko, mereka pasti akan berfikir, _'Cih. Tinggal sedikit lagi.'_ Atau _'kyaa! Kyaaa!' _dengan wajah merah. Namun, Naruko beda.

"Gyaaaa~~~!" teriaknya. Dan,

'PLAK'

Dengan sadisnya, Naruko menampar wajah tampan nan mulus Sasuke. Saking kuatnya, telapak tangan Naruko sampai membekas di wajah Sasuke.

Sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya, Naruko bergegas pergi dari tempat itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sasuke masih berada di tempatnya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia kena tampar untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Yah, tapi memang itulah yang dia pikirkan...

"Ckck… harus segera di kompres tuh. " kata seseorang menyadarkannya. Suara itu berasal dari atas pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. "Sejak kapan kau jadi tukang intip, Nara." Tutur Sasuke pada orang yang ada di atas pohon itu sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa perih.

"Aku yang berada di tempat ini dahulu." Orang yang bermarga Nara itu turun dari dahan pohon yang dia duduki tadi. "Lagi pula, suara berisik kalian yang membangunkanku dari tidur siangku yang damai." Katanya sambil menguap lebar. "Dasar, wanita memang berisik." Gerutunya sambil membersihkan roknya dari debu.

"Kau itu juga wanita, Nara… " kata Sasuke sedikit sweetdrop.

Anak perempuan bermarga Nara itu sedikit berfikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Oh iya. Aku lupa." Katanya dengan entengnya. "Tapi, aku bukan tipe berisik seperti mereka." Elaknya. "Sampai jumpa, Uchiha." Katanya lagi tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Nara Shikamari, pergi dengan gayanya yang cool sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya singkat sebagai ganti lambaian.

XXX

Naruko berlari dan terus berlari. Melewati koridor-koridor dan siswa-siswi yang sedang berlalu-lalang. Sampai, dia berhenti di sebuah koridor yang cukup sepi dan jarang di lalui orang. Kaki Naruko lemas. Dia jatuh terduduk di tempat.

'_Gyaa… apa yang terjadi tadi?' _teriak Naruko dalam hati. Dia menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak saat itu juga.

Jantung Naruko berdegup dengan cukup cepat. Entah itu karena ia habis berlari atau karena kejadian tadi. Wajahnya pun menjadi panas. Apa memang hari ini sepanas itu? Sepanas apapun hari ini tak mungkin membuat wajah Naruko menjadi merah padam bukan? Lagipula, bulan ini masih bulan April. Sepanas-panasnya musim semi, tak mungkin membuat wajah seseorang menjadi merah padam dan panas.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan! Aku telah menampar wajahnya cukup keras.'_

Naruko masih terduduk lemas di tempatnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang Naruko.

Naruko menoleh.

Yang telah menyapanya adalah ketua asrama putri, Uchiha Itako.

Wanita yang sangat cantik. Warna rambut, mata dan kulitnya sama dengan Sasuko dan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau terluka ya." Ucap Itako ketika melihat ada luka gores di punggung tangan Naruko.

"Ti… tidak kok." Balas Naruko sedikit grogi dan tidak menyadari lukanya.

Itako memegang tangan Naruko seperti seorang putri. Naruko semakin grogi dibuatnya. Diperlihatkannya luka gores yang ada di punggung tangan Naruto kepada si empunya.

"Oh." Gumamnya singkat.

"Harus segera di obati." Ucap Itako. Itako menarik lengan Naruko dan membawanya pergi.

"Eh… eh… " bingung Naruko.

.

.

.

"Ah, terima kasih." Ucap Naruko selesai di obati oleh Itako.

"Hn." Jawab (?) Itako sambil membereskan peralatan P3K yang telah selesai di gunakan.

Naruko sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keheniangan ini. "Ng…," Naruko mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Itachi menoleh. Menunggu kelanjutannya. "err…," Naruko jadi bingung apa yang ingin di bicarakan. Dia berusaha memutar otak dengan cepat. Mencari topik yang kira-kira tepat.

"Itako senpai kakak dari Sasuke dan Sasuko ya?" celetuknya, kehabisan akal.

'Plak'

Naruko menepuk keningnya sendiri.

'_Bodohnya aku! Itu kan jelas-jelas terlihat.'_ Sesalnya.

Itako menatap Naruko dengan tajam.

'_Apakah dia marah'_ khawatir Naruko.

"Kau mengenal mereka?" selidiknya.

Naruko menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Hn." Katanya.

Naruko bingung. '_'Hn' itu artinya iya atau tidak.' _Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Seberapa dekat kau dengan mereka?" Tanya Itako.

"Eh." Celetuk Naruko kaget. " err… cukup dekat. Kami sudah beberapa kali ngobrol." Kata Naruko sekenanya.

"Hn."

'_Lagi-lagi 'hn'. Apa sih itu artinya?' _gerutu kesal Naruko dalam hati lagi.

"Sasuko dan Sasuke.." Itako membuka pembicaraan. "Bagaimana kabar mereka?" Tanya Itako tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kotak P3K.

"Errr…" Naruko memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. Namun sepertinya sulit. "Buruk. Setiap kali bertemu, mereka selalu mengeluarkan aura yang aneh. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka pun jadi ketakutan. Padahal… " Naruko menghentikan celotehannya. Dia merasa tidak enak dengan Itako, karena bagaimanapun juga mereka bersaudara bukan. "Maaf… " lirihnya.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi… "Dulu mereka sangat akrab. Entah sejak kapan mereka jadi seperti itu…," Itako menghentikan kata-katanya. "Aku telah gagal menjadi kakak…" gumamnya pelan. Sangat pelan…

Naruko hanya berdiri terdiam.

"Kak Itako…" lirihnya bagai sebuah bisikan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat mereka berbaikan." Tekad Naruko dalam hati dengan semangat membara.

~TBC~

Cukup sampai disini…

Mengecewakankah?

Gomen ne~ benar-benar maaf… Ling2 tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa selain minta maaf.

Ling2 menunggu kritik dan saran untuk memperbaiki fict ini. Soal ide cerita, pemilihan nama, penulisan cerita, apapun yang dapat ling2 perbaiki, akan ling2 perbaiki. Namun kalau soal update… *nglirik kea rah laen* -ling2 gak bisa janji…

Terima kasih telah membaca. Tetap tunggu lanjutannya meski lama *plak*


End file.
